


Querencia

by GoingKnowhere



Series: the definition of a moment [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, bones makes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Summary: Querencia - a place where one’s strength is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self





	Querencia

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this months ago and then forgot to post it here...actually there are several fics I have yet to transfer over here so I will be doing that over the next few days 
> 
> So this was my contribution to the Jim Kirk week of Trekfest 2017! It’s the second part of my ‘definition of a moment’ series - a series of unrelated one-shots written around a ‘rare word’. This one is one that I think I’ve come across the most over the years

_|| the definition of a moment ( 2 / – ) ||_

**_Querencia_ **

 

The hum of the engines was a muffled serenade as Jim sat, arms wrapped around his drawn up knees, in the star lit room. The last of severalobservation decks on the  _Enterprise_ , it was the smallest, but it was his favorite. The crew usually went for one of the larger ones, leaving this one screened room open for Jim. 

 

Really, he was starting to think they left it free on purpose due to knowing his preference for it. 

 

He tipped his head to the side, watching as the purple nebulae swirled before it’s inky backdrop. Every few seconds sporadic bolts of lightning flickered throughout the chunks of floating rock, lighting up the room. 

 

Never in his life before enlisting did he ever think that he’d see a sight quite like this in person.

 

A soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips. 

 

A dare. 

 

If it wasn’t for a ridiculous dare he wouldn’t have gotten all of this - 

 

This experience.

 

This ship.

 

This crew.

 

This  _family_.

 

This  _home_.

 

At one time he did question his decision of accepting the challenge, but Bones helped him process his thoughts. 

 

Bones was always there to help him sort out his thoughts.

 

Jim stretched out his legs, crossing his ankles, and leaned back onto his elbows. The material of his uniform top bunched up around his chest, but he couldn’t find the power to care. His bottom lip jutted out minutely and his eyes crinkled slightly.

 

Really, now that he thought about it, the only thing that would make this moment better would be -

 

“Hey, Jim,” the Southern voice drawled as the door slid open.

 

Jim glanced over his shoulder, smirking.

 

_Speak of the devil._


End file.
